Solo Harry, solo Draco
by Lars Black
Summary: Un fic de un solo capitulo, Draco deambula por el castillo, y se da cuenta de que el salvador del mundo mágico, no es más que un chico llamdo Harry.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este es un mini Fic, es la primera vez que escribo un Harry Draco.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no era común de él, deambular por las noches, pero esta en especial, simplemente no podía quedarse en la sala común de Slytherin.

Tenía muchas que pensar. La guerra había comenzado, y pronto tenía que decidir de que lado tenía que estar.

No entendía porque demonios dudaba, siempre había estado seguro, de que estaba del lado del Lord oscuro. Siempre lo había estado seguro, pero ahora que tenía que decidir, dudaba.

Entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía, cuando regresó en sí, ya se encontraba en la torre más alta del castillo, la torre de Astronomía.

El aire refrescaba su rostro mientras jugaba con aquellos cabellos sueltos, sin duda aquel era un lugar hermoso, lograba observar las estrellas en toda su magnitud, se recostó sobre un de los balcones, pera sentir la libertad bajo sus pies. Se iba a dejar pasar, simplemente iba a dejar de pensar. Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó ya era muy entrada la noche, por instinto miró su reloj, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Pero él no había despertado por su cuenta, algo lo había despertado. Sollozos.

-¿Quién Demonios estaría llorando a esas horas?- Lo pensó muy bien, y si no habían sido sollozos, y si era Filch, y si lo atrapaban, no podía permitirlo.

Oyó pasos acercarse, como pudo, se escondió entre una columna.

La puerta se abrió. Ahora su estaba seguro, eran sollozos, era llanto. Se quedó muy quieto, en el fondo deseaba saber quien era el ser patético que lloraba.

El dueño del llanto salió al balcón donde se encontraba.

Draco ahogó un grito. Se trataba de Potter, Harry Potter.

-¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿Por qué demonios lloraba? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué demonios el no podía moverse, ni decir nada?. Lo único que hizo fue mirar a Potter, mirar a Harry, Las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, el aire empezó a soplar con más intensidad, revolvía incluso más sus cabellos rebeldes.

Draco lo miraba inexpresivo. Aquel ser no era El niño que vivió, no era el salvador del mundo mágico, no era más que Harry, solamente Harry Potter.

Draco sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Harry de especial?. Pero el hecho de verlo ahí, tan débil, tan humano, le hizo ver la belleza del chico.

-¿Belleza'?,- En que demonios estaba pensando. ¿Acaso Harry……? ¿Pero como?, Eso no podía ser, El estaba destinado a servir al señor oscuro, el enemigo de Harry, Entonces Harry era su enemigo.

Pero toda sus meditación se esfumó cuando Harry hizo su primer movimiento, el niño que vivió había dejado de llorar, su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna, Subió al barandal del balcón, extendió sus brazos, y se lanzó al vacío.

Draco miró atónito. Harry se lanzaba desde el balcón.

POV de Harry.

__

Sirius estaba muerto, no lo quería admitir, pero lo estaba, Realmente lo estaba. Toda su vida, era horrible, solo dolor y angustia desde que tenía memoria, y ahora siquiera podía amar a nadie, por que resultaban muertos, muertos, todo lo que el quisiera, todo lo que el amara, eso no era vida, nadie, siquiera él merecía vivir así. La desesperación lo llenaba, Voldemort jugaba con su mente, muchas veces le hacía creer que todo esto era un sueño, que en realidad era feliz, que sus padre estaban con el, que Sirius estaba con él. Pero cuando más se aferraba a ellos, más dura era su caída, no lo soportaba más, deseaba que todo acabara.

Y así sería, ya estaba decidido, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero no lloraría más, no tenía caso, pronto dejaría de hacerlo.

El aire jugaba con sus cabellos, podía ver con claridad el cielo, las estrellas, solo tenía que dar un paso más, un paso más, sería libre por fin libre…………

Draco miró atónito, Draco se lanzaba por el balcón.

No supo por que demonios lo hizo, ¿Por qué?, todo hubiera terminado, Voldemort hubiera ganado, él hubiera estado en el lado ganador.

Corrió rápidamente, hacia Harry, lo tomó justo en el vuelo, abrazó fuertemente al moreno por la cintura y jaló de él, Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡Que demonios haces Potter!- gritó a todo pulmón, mientras se incorporaba. -¡Que demonios haces! Esa no es la solución-

POV de Harry.

__

Libre, por fin libre, el mundo se desvanecía, pero Sintió que alguien lo jalaba, quien le había quitado su libertad, quien le negaba, ¿quién lo salvaba?……. ¿MALFOY?.

Su enemigo, pero ¿Por qué?

El chico Rubio lo veía preocupado "Esa no es la solución" le gritaba. Draco lo había salvado, lo había salvado.

No supo que fue lo que sintió, el corazón le daba vueltas a mil por hora, la adrenalina llenaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer? Rápidamente se incorporó. Miró al Slytherin, su enemigo, su salvador.

Hechó a correr, Draco había arriesgado todo al salvarlo, Sabía que Voldemort al enterarse mataría al chico, había sido traición, lo había salvado, cuando en su lugar debió haberlo aventado.

¿Por qué lo había echo?. No debía permitir que Voldemort lo supiera, no debía permitir que Draco ¿Desde cuando era Draco?, no debía permitir que Draco muriera, nadie más moriría por su culpa.

Llegó hasta las mazmorras. Snape se sorprendió al verlo. Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, debía cerrar su mente.

Draco estaba fuera de si, había sido un idiota al salvar a Potter, El lord oscuro, lo mataría si se enterara, mataría a su padre, mataría a su madre, mataría a todos los que alguna vez le importaron. Pero sus actos no habían sido en vano, ahora sabía donde estaba su lealtad. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por lo menos ahora su vida habría sido útil, si en todo caso muriera.

Salió corriendo.

Por fin amanecía. Harry y Draco apenas se miraban, pero el Rubio Slytherin sujetaba con firmeza su brazo izquierdo, lo había echo, ahora era mortífago. Pero un rayo de luz se atravesaba en su camino.

El tiempo siguió su camino, Con los informes de Draco y de Snape, la orden del Fenix obtuvo clara ventaja sobre su adversario. El niño que vivió, ya no veía con ojos de enemigo al Slytherin, Ese no era un mortífago, era Draco, solo Draco Malfoy.

Su relación fue dura, los prejuicios, y las formas de pensar retrogradas no fueron suficientes para que, lo que los unía fuera roto. Ambos guardaron su secreto, con fiereza, hasta el día que Voldemort fue vencido.

Draco se había sacrificado, había salvado a Harry, Voldemort lo había emboscado. Y eso despertó en el no que no había despertado en 16 años. Amor, puro simple y sencillo amor. El sentimiento más poderoso de todos, lo único que la mente brillante de Voldemort no podía comprender.

Harry quedó devastado, su cuerpo estaba en malas condiciones, pero viviría, lo haría. Draco lo había salvado dos veces, no echaría a perder su sacrificio. Viviría, viviría, pero en su corazón siempre tendría lugar, para su Compañero, su amigo, su Amor: DRACO

Fin

Epilogo.

El mundo mágico festejó.

Harry después de un tiempo se recuperó, pero no totalmente, fue un excelente, Auror, aunque para esa época, la cantidad de Magos oscuros se vió fuertemente reducida. Desués de 10 años, conoció a su actual esposa, tuvo 5 hijos, 3 hombres y dos mujeres de los cuales 3 ya asisten a Hogwarts: James Draco Potter, Harry Sirius Potter, y Cedric Potter, Gry, Sly, Gry. Respectivamente. Sus hijas gemelas, entrarán el próximo año. Casey y Lily Potter.


End file.
